sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
ESLP Santa Cruz
About ESLP Santa Cruz The Education for Sustainable Living Program is a collaborative interdisciplinary effort to realize sustainable community throughout the University of California. Students form action research teams in partnership with guest lecturers, faculty, administration, and community members to implement tangible change. Such experiential learning inspires participants to internalize the concept of sustainability, and carry it in practice beyond academia into a greater society. Mission Statement from the official ESLP website: http://www.enviroslug.org/eslp/ Our Lecture Series Spring 2006 Lecture Series *Adam Wolpert *Paul Stamets *Evon Peter *Vandana Shiva *Anna Lappé and Bryant Terry *Documentary: Birdsong & Coffee: A Wake Up Call by Anne Macksoud and John Ankele *Winona LaDuke *Andres Edwards Spring 2005 Lecture Series *Joseph Cornell *Satish Kumar *Gary Liss *Freda Pagani *John and Ocean Robbins *Will Toor Spring 2004 Lecture Series *Fritjof Capra *Lawerence "Axel" Comras *Johan Galtung *Helena Norberg-Hodge *Satish Kumar *Rabbi Lerner *William E. (Marks) Waterway *James O'Dea *Marcela Olivera *Peter Russel *Vendana Shiva *Charlene Spretnak *Brian Swimme *Betsy Taylor *Julian Keniry *Adam Wolpert *Starhawk 2-Unit Class The 2-unit ESLP class consist of attending the ESLP lectures and one additional section per week. Required reading for the 2-unit class is the Sustainability Revolution by Andres Edwards. Students study sustainability themes that are brought about by different guest lecturers. 5-Unit Class: Action Research Teams Action Research Teams The ARTs within the ESLP program were a good way to break down the different aspects of sustainability. There are many different ways to reach the goals of sustainability: artistic creations raise awareness, hands on activities turn theory into practice and groups focusing on work within the community are all important methods of attaining and implementing sustainable behavior. Spring 2006 *Become the Media: Sustainable Media and Communication Harness the power of communication and media to encourage sustainability! *Biofuels and Cooperatives Powering UCSC into a petroleum-free future! *Darfur Genocide / Human Rights Creating and annual music festival to raise awareness about the Darfur Genocide and human rights issues! * Food Systems ART Follow the cycle your food takes from farmer to your plate! *Gardening ART Realizing the awesome power of compost, sunshine, clean water, and seeds! *Mushroom ART How mushrooms will save the world! *Permaculture ART Creating food forests by harmonious environmental design! *Sustainable Artwork Finding and creating beauty in nature! * The Thought Co-Op Bringing together students, faculty and community to synergize our thoughts and actions into a creative community! * Transcommunality and Coalition Building Building relationships for a sustainable future! * UC and the Bomb Demilitarization and de-nuking of the University of California! *Young, Homeless, Hopeless? Working with New Horizons School in Santa Cruz to enrich the lives of homeless children with theater and music! Resources for ESLP category:Education for Sustainable Living Program Spring 2005 The Stork Brought it: Unveiling life-cycles of things we consume at UCSC This Action Research Team is focused on deepening our understanding of the origins of some products consumed at UCSC. Biofuels and Cooperatives: Theory and Practice of Community, Ecology, and Local Self-Reliance In this seminar students explore the problems and promises of using biofuels and cooperatives for fostering local self-reliance and community control. Spiritual Ecology and Cosmocentrism... This ART will focus on the role of spirituality in ecologically sustainable communities and how spirituality interacts with our roles in the 'sustainability movement.' Green Building This ART will educate participating students in available green building technologies and their applicability to UCSC through field trips, readings and hands on experience. Campus Composting Through gathering research and networking with all groups related to campus composting, students will develop the best possible composting program that should be implemented on the UC Santa Cruz Campus. American Political Empowerment and Engagement Project (APEEP) The mission of APEEP's ART class is to empower student activists through the understanding and application of participatory democracy and transcommunality. UCSC Campus Planning: What made UCSC the way it is now? In consideration of the current 2005 Long Range Development Planning (LRDP) process proposing future UC Santa Cruz growth, students in this section will question the history, development, and future of campus planning at UCSC. Sustainable Food Systems The Sustainable Food Systems ART has had an engaging quarter of exploring the conventional agri-food system and learning about the growing response of the alternative agri-food movement. Navigation / Links *Return to The Education for Sustainable Living Program main page *Return to Sustainable Community Action Places, projects and networks Page category:Education for Sustainable Living Program